Leroy (629)
Leroy is an army of clones of an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and Dr. Hämsterviel, and the main antagonist villain of Leroy & Stitch. He is Stitch's evil twin. He is designed to be Hämsterviel's new henchman and own version of Stitch. Bio Leroy & Stitch Jumba started creating an experiment with explosive saliva from a similar template to Stitch until he was forced by Hämsterviel to instead make the latter "a new version of 626." Forced to comply, Jumba created a red, destructive replica of Stitch, and Leroy was born. Shortly after, Stitch attacked the lab, and Leroy was released to battle Stitch. After a long fight ensued between the twin experiments, Stitch had Leroy pinned down, but Pleakley's untimely arrival distracted Stitch long enough for Leroy to bat Stitch into a containment orb. Leroy proven to be more powerful than Stitch, he was then cloned by Hämsterviel into an army. The original Leroy then took over the BRB by posing as Stitch, the captain, and ordered that the pilots take him, Hämsterviel, and the Leroy army to Turo. En route, Leroy recieved a call from Lilo, and, resuming his Stitch disguise, attempted to pose as Stitch. However, he was quickly discovered by Lilo to be an imposter, causing Hämsterviel to order Leroy to "hang up" (namely by blasting the communicator). Meanwhile, a Leroy clone arrived on Earth, where it rounded up all of the first 624 experiments there (along with Mertle Edmonds while capturing Gigi) and brought them to a stadium to be destroyed. Upon arriving on planet Turo, the Leroy army was able to overthrow the council and gain galactic domination. Shortly after, Hämsterviel, and the entire Leroy army arrived at the stadium on Earth in the BRB to destroy the captured experiments. Before they could, however, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived and a battle ensued between the experiments and the Leroys. Though the experiments were able to overpower the Leroys at first, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand. However, as the Leroys came close to winning the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused all the Leroys to shut down due to the original's failsafe. All of the Leroys were then sent to prison on Asteroid K-37, where they were seen happily dancing to the Jailhouse Rock. Personality Like Stitch, Leroy is shown to be very destructive, but in a more villain vicious than mischievous way. He is also shown to be a physical, sadistic, cruel, and disgusting slob. Despite this, he also possesses some of Stitch's habits, including holding soda cans in his mouth, and picking his nose with his tongue. Biology Appearance Leroy resembles an exact duplicate of Stitch with red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms and retractable claws on his front paws. Special Abilities Presumably, Leroy possesses all of the same powers as Stitch, along with the ability to change his fur colour to pose as Stitch. Weaknesses During his creation, Leroy was programmed with a failsafe that causes him, and his clones, to shut down when they hear the song Aloha Oe. It is unknown whether or not Leroy shares Stitch's weakness of water. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Villains